Fairy Tail Collaboration
by Erzascarlet67
Summary: This is my first multi-chapter collaboration with my sister Purity Ruined. In the story you'll find a link to her profile and a description of something in the story. In the story you will find Nalu, Gale, Jerza, and Rowen. They might be in different chapters though. Rated T for strong words later on
1. Nalu

**Fairy Tail Collaboration**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Sadly it belongs to Hiroshima. All links of the story will be down below on the author's note. **

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was another normal day at the guild. The guild, as usual, was chaotic, with tables flying and plates being thrown like Frisbees. Cracked or chewed iron spoons littered the floor, most likely Gajeel doing the work.

_'I wish Erza were here! Then all the chaos would be gone.' _Lucy thought. Just then, a half-finished plate of rice and curry flew and smacked Lucy in the face. The culprit was Natsu on the other side of the guild, who was quarreling with Gajeel and Gray.

"NATSU!" Screamed a curry covered Lucy. "YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!"

Not noticing her, Natsu continued to fight with Gray and Gajeel. A metal spoon flew at her and narrowly missed her head. She marched over to them, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Natsu. See what you did and explain it to me," she said in a low and menacing tone. He just noticed her and backed away.

"Seems like someone's in trouble," teased Gray, smirking.

"Good luck with your girlfriend, Salamander," Gajeel chuckled. They both walked away, leaving Natsu to deal with a fuming Lucy.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He screamed after them. Then he turned to Lucy. "What happened, Luigi? Why are you covered in curry sauce and rice?"

"IT'S LUCY AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Without a second thought, she kicked him out the roof of the guild and officially created a hole in the roof.

"Oh my," Mirajane said from the counter. "How will we repair all of this?"

"I have an idea," Lucy said with an evil grin. "How about we make Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu do the repairing? Oh, we can make them wear Erza's bunny suit! You know, the one Natsu changed into in Edolas?"

"Well, it would be nice for the boys to pay for the damage... Oh, I just remember that yesterday the master was picking through the storage room of apology letters and bills demanding repairs for all the damage," Mira said. She was in deep thought.

"Poor Master! He has to deal with this destructive guild," mused Lucy.

Mira smiled. "Oh my. Well, it wouldn't be too bad to see the kids having fun, right?"

"Fun? You call this fun?" Lucy cried, pointing at her curry-covered hair. "I'm going home to wash this off."

**Narrator's P.O.V**

_Later when Lucy got home…_

As soon as the keys clicked on the front door Natsu jumped into the closet and buried himself in a pile of Lucy's clothes.

"Are you sure this will work Happy?" Asked the pile of clothes.

"Positive!" Said the blue Exceed from the ceiling in the corner. "Mira said so."

Just then the lights turned on. Natsu hurriedly closed the closet door.

"I'm back!" Said Lucy to no one in particular. "Now its time to relax."

She carelessly picked up her bathrobe and pajamas from the closet and went into the bathroom.

_10 minutes later…_

"Time to go to bed!" Said Lucy. "Today was a long day." She snuggled under the covers to go to sleep.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

'_Gosh! How long does it take for a girl to fall asleep? I've been waiting over an hour!' _Thought Natsu.

Soon soft snores can be heard.

'_Finally!' _Thought Natsu

He crept into her bed…

"AH-HA! LUCY KICK!" Screamed Lucy.

"Ow! How did you know I was in your house Lushi?" Whined Natsu, who was rubbing his head gingerly.

"Easy! Isn't it odd that you're not in my house today when everyday you're in my house? And you're a failure at hiding. I saw your pink hair the moment I looked in to my closet," said Lucy as if it were the easiest thing on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ErzaScarlet67 speaking! I know this was short but I hoped you enjoyed it. :3 If you want to see the bunny suit mentioned in the story look for this link: **** watch?v=txc5_Y_bDxo**

**its the first costume natsu was put in. That was not my video. Here is the link to my sister: **** u/4263998/Purity-Ruined****.**

**Purity Ruined speaking! I hope you enjoyed this collab! :3 I did most of the editing, and I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed! Do you guys want a chapter 2? It will be a Gale story if you guys want one. Let us know! :)**


	2. Gale

**A/N: Happy Fairy Tail Day! October 12th is Fairy Tail Day! How are you celebrating?~Erzascarlet67 I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Levy's P.O.V<strong>

Levy woke up in the morning,

"I feel much better!" She exclaimed. She barely got any sleep these days.

She was bubbling with excitement, one of her favorite authors was coming to the tiny bookstore in town to sign books today!

'_Oh-no! In all my excitement I forgot to tell Lucy! Better tell her!' _thought Levy.

With that she jumped out of bed and went to brush her teeth.

Ding-Dong!

Ding-Dong!

Ding-Dong!

'_Who would be at my house 6 in the morning? Besides that, they better not break my doorbell,' _thought Levy.

Quickly she went to answer the door, since the person ringing the doorbell sure seemed impatient.

As soon as she opened the door her face turned from annoyed to surprised.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Gajeel woke up especially early this morning. He had jogged all the way to Levy's house.

'_That shrimp should pay more attention to her health. Gee, she barely slept these days. Wait… What are you thinking Gajeel? You are not in love with Shrimp!'_

he thought.

He rang the doorbell several times and waited impatiently for her to open the door, figuring that she was most likely up because she was never late and always had time to go to the bookstore in the morning.

The Shrimp finally opened the door. She was holding a toothbrush in one hand and looked annoyed, but it quickly turned to surprise as she saw who it was.

"Oi, Shrimp! Why are your cheeks puffed up? And why are you still in your pajamas?" With that Shrimp's cheeks puffed up even more, if that was possible. He wondered what will happen if he popped them.

Missing the clues the toothbrush and pajamas were giving him, he popped her cheeks. He did _not _expect to be greeted by a faceful of bubbles and water.

"Gah! Shrimp, what was that for?!" exclaimed a very sudsy Gajeel.

"Well, if you missed the clues you would've realized I was brushing my teeth!" She replied, annoyance dominating her features. Storming back to the bathroom, she left him standing there feeling like an idiot.

"Well, you better take me to your bathroom for what you've done!" exclaimed Gajeel.

"I ditthen do ith! Oo athed for ith!" Shrimp replied through a mouthful of bubbles.

It was becoming harder for Gajeel to open his eyes. Those god damn bubbles!

"Damn you Shrimp! I can barely see and now I smell like super strong mint," grumbled Gajeel.

"It isn't strong..." Shrimp faltered, remembering Gajeel has a very sensitive nose because of his dragon slaying ability. "Sorry."

"Take me to the fucking bathroom!" screamed Gajeel as he stumbled around the hallway trying to find the bathroom. _BANG! CRASH! "_Ow! God damn it!"

"Let me get you to the bathroom," sighed Shrimp.

_30 minutes later…_

"Don't ever do that again," said Gajeel.

"But I didn't do it!" protested the girl in front of him.

Her protests were brushed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Fairy Tail Day!Sorry ** **for this utterly short chapter! I was so caught up with the idea that today was Fairy Tail Day. Do you enjoy this chapter?~Erzascarlet67 :D**

**Okay! Happy Fairy Tail day! This chapter was short, I know, and I guess sorry? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! :)**

**~Pure**


	3. Jerza

**A/N: Erza here sorry for not being able to update in a while. Started middle school this year and I have a stack of HW to take care of. Also, I have peer mediation and badminton on Tuesday, Thursday and Wednesdays. Keep in mind this is in Fairy High/AU.**

Jellal's POV

"Take her out! Take her out! Take her out!" Nagged Meredy and Ultear.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! But where?" Said a thoroughly exasperated Jellal.

The two match-making students have been nagging him to take Erza, his girlfriend, out for a whole week. Meredy even threatened to ask her out for him and then Erza would think he's a coward.

"THE BAKERY!" They exclaimed together, sounding as if they were his two mothers.

"Why?" Asked Jellal, perplexed.

"Because Erza LOVES strawberry cake!" Meredy face-palmed and Ultear had the angry sign on her head.

"Okay…" Jellal got cut off as Erza walked into the halls.

"GO!" Ultear and Meredy shoved him into the middle of Erza's pathway.

"Hi... um... H-hey Erza, s-so can w-we gottothebakerytogetstrawberrycake?" Jellal was stuttering so badly and he said the last part like a rap. Ultear looked like she wanted to take his place and punch him later on.

"Huh?" Erza was perplexed. Then her face lit up when she realized he was asking her... to get…STRAWBERRY CAKE!

"S-so are you c-coming or n-not?" Jellal smacked himself mentally for stuttering so badly.

"Yes! Of course of course of course!" Squealed Erza. She was acting like a hyper Pre-K kid on the loose since she was bouncing from place-to-place. No joke.

Erza's P.O.V

'_I can believe Jellal just asked me out! What should I wear?'_ Erza's thoughts were running wild. '_I should ask Lucy.'_

"Yeah, that book was sooo good! You should read it Levy-chan!"

"Thank you for the recommendation, Lu-chan!"

There were only two people in the school that talked like that... Levy and Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy can you help me?" Erza took the chance and got in front of them.

"Of course what is it?" Lucy replied enthusiastically.

"Jellal just asked me out. What should I wear?"

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?! THAT IS SOO COOL! I WISH NATSU/GAJEEL WERE LIKE THAT!" Squealed the excited girls together.

"Don't speak so loudly!" A dark aura formed around Erza.

"Yes," squeaked the girls.

"Well lets start with accessories: a golden locket should be fine and a white ruffled blouse with a knee length black skirt to go along with it. To complete the look, you should wear some three inched Kylie white edition stilettos," said Lucy.

"Oh, add some gold earrings too!" added Levy**.**

"Thanks! You're life savers!" Erza said while pulling Lucy (who designed the outfit) and Levy (who bought the requirements) into a bone crushing hug.

"Hard!" Said the two girls.

_After dressing up..._

"How do I look?" asked Erza.

"Awesome!" Levy and Lucy said together, excitement in their voices.

"See ya!" Erza walked out the door to her favorite bakery, 'Magnolia Cake Shop.'

Third Person P.O.V

_At the cake shop..._

"Ten strawberry cakes please," said Erza.

"Who are they for?" Asked the friendly cashier.

"Nine for me and one for my boyfriend," Erza said while pointing at Jellal.

The cashier's mouth dropped wide open.

"Got a problem?" Asked Erza, a dark aura surrounding her.

"N-no," The cashier stuttered, quickly giving her the cakes.

_After eating the cake..._

"Thanks Jellal!" Erza said.

"No problem," he replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

Then Jellal leaned forward and planted his lips on Erza's soft ones. They tasted like strawberries. He was ecstatic when Erza kissed him back. Jellal licked her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she granted. They fought for dominance, then broke apart with a tomato Jellal.

**A/N: Hey, Erzascarlet67 here! I'm sorry if the kissing scene sucks but I tried! **

**~Erzascarlet67.**

**Purity Ruined speaking! Okay, I know her kiss scene is more descriptive than what I've ever written. Oh, and you can search up the pictures. My sister added in descriptions in the middle of the story, but I took it out. Really, just search it on Google Images. Hope you liked it, I guess, although I'm not sure who I'm talking to...**

**~Pure**


End file.
